1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to interfaces, and particularly to a method of implementing a user interface for an embedded electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
Embedded devices, such as digital photo frames (DPFs) are becoming increasingly popular due to their convenience and ease of implementing particular functions. However, it is desirable to modularize function items for the user interface of the embedded device.